mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Lincoln Clay Case Files
Lincoln Clay Case Files are a pre-release teaser put out by 2K-Games containing background information on Lincoln Clay and other Mafia III characters and events. It can be found on 2K's official site here. The case files belong to retired FBI Agent Maguire. The files and notes are being written in present day (2016). Case File 001-005a-68f The file is an audio recording of Lincoln Clay. Case File 001-105g-88c The file is a police blotter dated 16 May 1968 listing four incidents. The note surmises that nearly every crime in New Bordeaux from 1968 onward could be traced back to Lincoln Clay and his war with the Italian mafia. Lincoln Clay Case File 001-105g-88c-1.jpg Lincoln Clay Case File 001-105g-88c-2.jpg Case File 001-119a-68c The file is an audio recording of Lincoln Clay. Case File 003-167z-09b Photo showing Vito Scaletta along with Lincoln Clay at Benny's. The note states that after Vito killed Carlo Falcone, he left Empire Bay and remarks his connections are the only reason he is still alive. He effectively stayed off the police's radar until he joined with Lincoln Clay in 1968. Lincoln Clay Case File 003-167z-09b-1.PNG Lincoln Clay Case File 003-167z-09b-2.jpg Case File 004-0022-35c The image of a burning vehicle with a note detailing the death of Bill Eakin, a reporter for the New Bordeaux Tribune, who had presumably been killed for a hatchet piece he ran on Marcano. Lincoln Clay Case File 004-0022-35c-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 004-0022-35c-2.jpg Case File 004-0625-19c Photo showing union rep Gus Borelli shortly before his disappearance along with Dominick and "Geezer" Cruzat. The note states that Dominick had direct ties to Tony Derazio, boss of downtown. Lincoln Clay Case File 004-0625-19c-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 004-0625-19c-2.jpg Case File 004-093k-06a A news clipping dated 24 June 1968 detailing the search for missing union rep Gus Borelli being called off by the New Bordeaux Police Department. The note expresses the authors frustration that nobody listened to his findings back in 1968 and he attributes Borelli's disappearance to Jimmy Cavar, owner of Cavar Construction. Lincoln Clay Case File 004-093k-06a-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 004-093k-06a-2.jpg Case File 004-093k-06b Newspaper clipping from an unknown date, presumably sometime after 2002 and possibly present day, describes a body being found in the concrete foundation of the Pappideaux Building after its demolition. The note states the authors hopes that someone will finally listen to him concerning Lincoln Clay and his war with the mafia back in 1968. Lincoln Clay Case File 004-093k-06b-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 004-093k-06b-2.png Case File 005-0088c-69b Photo of Baka, leader of the Haitian mob. The note reads how he was a mastermind at gun running and selling weed in New Bordeaux, and even started to cut into Marcano's profit margins by hitting operations like the Black Lottery. He took advantage of local superstitions and legends like that of Jean St. John, and had the local police and his competition chasing their tails. Lincoln Clay Case File 005-0088c-69b-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 005-0088c-69b-2.jpg Case File 006-099g-08f Photo of the Perfect Waffle restaurant in Frisco Fields with a picture of an unknown male paper clipped to it. The note details how the restaurant was a den of mob activity back in 1968 and how the police blew the investigation the Gus Borelli disappearance. Lincoln Clay Case File 006-099g-08f-1.jpg Lincoln Clay Case File 006-099g-08f-2.png Case File 013-043o-96k An FBI wanted poster issued by Agent J. Maguire stating Lincoln Clay is public enemy number one. It details Lincoln's physical features, personal information, known aliases, and crimes committed. Lincoln Clay Case File 013-043o-96k-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 013-043o-96k-2.png Case File 022-169h-69q Photo showing gun running and killings by the Haitians and the note stating that they used voodoo and ghost stories about Jean St. John as a cover when someone went missing. Lincoln Clay Case File 022-169h-69q-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 022-169h-69q-2.jpg Case File 068-112c-44o Police report by Detective Jake Boudreaux of a weapons smuggling bust. The note states that the Haitian Mob was making a dent in the Marcano Family's operations by smuggling weapons. Lincoln Clay Case File 068-112c-44o-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 068-112c-44o-2.jpg Case File 117-001s-55p Photo showing union rep Gus Borelli meeting Vito Scaletta after his body is found. The note states that Gus was pitting Sal Marcano and Vito against each other to advance in Sal's criminal organization. It also looks like Gus was playing both sides and was working as informant before his death. Lincoln Clay Case File 117-001s-55p-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 117-001s-55p-2.png Case File 209-052a-13v Photo showing drugs and money from a shipping container at the docks. The note states how the bust seemed suspicious at the time, thinking there was a bigger play involved, possible involving Vito Scaletta. Lincoln Clay Case File 209-052a-13v-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 209-052a-13v-2.png Trivia *The case files are reminiscent of The Story of Frankie Potts from Mafia II. See Also *New Bordeaux Postcards *New Bordeaux Tribune Category:Mafia III Category:Additional Content Category:Featured Articles